Cree en el destino, rise of the brave tangled dragons
by kovuhs
Summary: El mayor temor de un rey es la guerra y depende de nuestros héroes detener una batalla que se acerca amenazante a sus reinos. Rise of the brave tangled dragons fanfic. encuentralo en: /s/10361962/1/Cree-en-el-destino
1. Chapter 1

-¡Ahí esta!- exclamo Merida agotada, a ella le encantaba cabalgar por los bosques, pero después de tantos días de viaje y muchas horas más por delante en su camino hacia las tierras de Lord Macintosh, un buen descanso en un cuarto decente no le vendría nada mal.

El caballero más joven de su guardia, un chico de unos dieciocho de cabello y ojos oscuros el único que le daba alcance a Merida y Angus, se detuvo a su lado para divisar la fortaleza que ya hacia después de una ladera cubierta por árboles que dejaban caer sus últimas hojas otoñales- a veces me pregunto si el viaje en verdad vale la pena, no te has interesado por ninguno de los anteriores- se quejó refiriéndose a los hijos de los Lords.

-igual que yo, Elben- le respondió ella espoleando a Angus para bajar por la ladera.

Los reyes sabían que se debían hacer un último intento para que Merida pudiera desposar a los hijos de los Lords, pero después de visitar a los Lords Dingwall y MacGuffin, tanto Merida como su guardia empezaban a perder las esperanzas. –Aunque es raro que alguien pierda algo que nunca tuvo- le recordó Elben un par de noches atras. Merida sabía que tenía razón, ya nadie esperaba que ella diera la más mínima oportunidad habiéndolos ya rechazado, la voluntad de los DunBroch era tan fuerte como los osos.

El grupo logro llegar a las puertas de la fortaleza al caer la tarde, todos los caballos estaban agotados al igual que sus jinetes, pero el consuelo de una cena recién hecha bastaba para sacar una sonrisa a los recién llegados.

-Mañana realizaremos un banquete para darle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados- afirmo Lord Macintosh con una sonrisa ambarina.

-Aunque no nos falta hambre en estos momentos m'Lord- le respondió Merida con una sonrisa sarcástica. La reina Elinor le pidió que fuera lo más respetuosa posible durante su viaje y Merida había aprendido a disfrutar el hablar de esta manera, resultando en frases que a veces eran aún más ofensivas.

-Eso tiene solución, princesa- le respondió haciendo una reverencia. Su hijo se adelantó y le ofreció el brazo a Merida, guiándola a través del jardín cubierto por un cielo oscuro y sin estrellas.

-Mi señor Merek ¿ha practicado su puntería?- le pregunto a su acompañante con una sonrisa.

-la presión afecta hasta a los más hábiles arqueros- le respondió el algo ofendido.

La princesa no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa- yo creo que la _presión_ debe hacer a cualquier guerrero más capaz- le respondió mientras entraban al salón principal iluminado por múltiples antorchas dispuestas en las paredes, les esperaban varias mesas con hileras de sillas, Merida supuso que la correspondiente a ella era la del fondo.

-supongo que _su majestad_ puede aconsejarme respecto a esta disciplina-siguió él.

-fijarse en el blanco y no en la pose que se hace al tirar, sería un buen comienzo.

Elben intento sofocar una carcajada detrás de ellos, Merek volteo a verlo indignado- también podrías darle consejos a su sirviente sobre no ser impertinente- le dijo volviendo la mirada al frente.

-no soy sirviente y considero la impertinencia una virtud para el que sirve- le respondió el muchacho.

Macintosh se giró completamente con expresión consternada, tratando de entender su respuesta- ¿y por qué?

-le permite anticipar las necesidades de su amo, - le afirmo con una sonrisa –señor- se despidió con una reverencia para seguir a sus compañeros a la mesa.

Merek acompaño a Merida hasta su asiento, la cena estaba servida. La princesa comió todo lo que pudo y se dio el lujo de empezar con el postre. Unos panques con frutas secas, seguidos por una jugosa carne de cordero acompañada con vino y verduras asadas y condimentadas.

Lord Macintosh estaba a dos asientos de ella y la velada fue interrumpida por un hombre de expresión cansada y ropas desgarradas, el contenido de las cartas que llevaba debían ser sumamente urgentes.

Merida concentro toda su atención a la plática de Lord Macintosh y su hijo, tratando de distinguir sus susurros a pesar de las escandalosas platicas que inundaban la sala.

-No aceptaron la oferta, no te casaras con la princesa- afirmo el padre a su hijo.

-menos mal- respondió el otro relajando los hombros.

-Es una ofensa- le aclaro Lord Macintosh- es más que eso, es un problema para el reino.

Merida sabía desde un principio que no se trataba de ella, pero más valía asegurarse de que no se trataba de nada que ver con ella- no me gusta lo que los informantes dicen de ella- reclamó Merek- dicen que es una bruja.- A cada palabra Merida se sentía más confundida e intrigada.

-Mejor razón para tenerla de nuestro lado- indicó su padre- el reino de Corona siempre ha sido un enemigo.

Merida se preguntaba cómo pudieron haber hecho una propuesta de matrimonio a otro reino sin el permiso de sus padres "no podrían- pensó- saben que no me casare con ninguno de ellos, mis padres lo saben". Tal vez no había sido enviada a los otros clanes para convencerla de casarse, ella estaba ahí para conocer el reino y a sus aliados, el compromiso estaba completamente olvidado, se acabó, era libre, libre para elegir casarse con quien quisiera o… ¿reinar sola? Nunca lo había pensado posible, las dos opciones hicieron que su corazón brincara emocionado dentro de ella y sonrió.

-Princesa- la llamo Lord Macintosh, sus pensamientos la habían alejado y volver a su lugar la sobresaltó- lo lamento mucho, pero el banquete tendrá que ser suspendido. Tenemos que hacer una ronda importante a la frontera, parece que alguna enfermedad o… algo, nos está atacando- Merida podía ver la preocupación en el rostro del hombre y asintió.

-No hay problema mi señor- aseguro con expresión tranquila- y pido permiso para que me permita a mí y a mi guardia acompañarlo- Merida pasaba los días enteros en el castillo de los Lords, salir y ver más del reino y los bosques siempre le había parecido una mejor opción a vagar entre paredes de piedra.

Los bosques al oeste de la fortaleza Macintosh parecían cada vez más espesos, cubriendo la tierra del Sol con ramas extensas y pobladas por hojas cobrizas.- ¿y que dijiste que buscamos?- pregunto Elben alejando una hoja que caía frente a él, la lluvia de hojas parecía eterna y por tantas que cayeran, los arboles parecían permanecer igual de espesos.

-Una aldea- respondió Merida.

-alguien puede vivir entre tantos arboles?- reclamo su compañero, el camino estaba surcado de raíces y le hacía difícil el recorrido a los caballos, así que los jinetes saltaban en sus monturas de cuando en cuando.

-¿cómo es que alguien tan delicado llego a caballero?- se quejó la princesa.

-no soy delicado, tu definición de "delicado" debe estar mal.

-y por eso estamos aquí Elben, por que no cumplo las condiciones de "princesa delicada".

-¡SILENCIO!- exigió el jefe de guardia de Lord Macintosh, era un hombre corpulento de barbas espesas y despeinadas, además de ser muy malhumorado.

Merida puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron sin decir una palabra. El viaje era lento y con un camino escabroso que impedía al grupo avanzar rápidamente, pero no mucho después Merida logro divisar el primer muro escondido entre los troncos, un aldeano se acercó a darle la bienvenida a Lord Macintosh.

-Mi señor- saludo nervioso- agradecemos que nos visite en una situación tan difícil.

-Hay enfermedades que son tan destructivas como las batallas, mi señor- le aseguro el mensajero de la noche anterior y que guio al grupo hacia la aldea- y esta se extiende rápido.

-Lléveme a ver a los enfermos- ordeno Lord Macintosh al aldeano que obedeció después de dedicarle una reverencia.

Merida siguió al grupo por el claro que no comprendía más de una docena casas, hechas de piedra y madera, separadas por calles estrechas y oscuras. El aldeano abrió una puerta de madera y entraron a una habitación oscura y húmeda, ella afino la vista a la oscuridad y en una esquina diviso un catre con una niña y un niño, ambos con piel pálida y delgada que contrastaba con la oscuridad, ojos hundidos y llorosos, rodeados de círculos oscuros y una expresión ausente.

Los enfermos no parecían afectados por la visita de los desconocidos, Merida dio unos pasos hacia ellos y uno se giró a mirarla, inexpresivo. –¿Cuánto llevan así?- pregunto ella estirando una mano para tomar la del niño, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla él se abalanzo hacia atrás.

-un par de días, a cada mañana parece haber más- aclaró el mensajero- casi todos los niños están enfermos y empeoran.

-¿Solo ha afectado a los niños?- pregunto Macintosh, el aldeano asintió pero aclaró que cada vez las víctimas tenían mayor edad, el ultimo había sido un chico de trece años-¿Qué han intentado para curarlos?

-muchas cosas- empezó a contar el aldeano- los hemos mantenido en reposo, les damos miel, los mantenemos arropados, pero a la noche siguiente escapan de todos, solo se acurrucan en las paredes- el hombre estaba sumamente angustiado y triste, su gente enfrentaba una enfermedad desconocida- pero…- el titubeó- hay algo más m'Lord- dijo inseguro y asustado, Macintosh le pidió que continuara- hay algo… que viene en las noches, son como sombras hechas de polvo, que vagan por las calles. Los ataques iniciaron después de la primera noche.

-¿Ataques?- pregunto Merek confundido.

-si m'Lord- continuó el hombre- llegan… y nos persiguen poco después del atardecer- hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, los recién llegados se miraron confundidos- deberían irse mi señor.

A Merida le parecía aterradora la mirada de los pequeños, pero después de todo, parecían mostrar una sola emoción "es miedo-pensó ella- están aterrados"


	2. AVISO

Hola! Si les gustó el cap, entonces pueden pasarse a donde publicare toda la historia ya que solo publiqué esta "_historia_" para que tambien pudiera ser encontrada con _como entrenar a tu dragon,_ espero que les guste y la sigan, gracias por leer!

les dejo el link de nuevo: s/10361962/1/Cree-en-el-destino


End file.
